


Why 3AM in the Morning?

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 3AM baking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat BB-8, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn't impressed by the person who's baking at 3AM in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why 3AM in the Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short Poe/Finn fic for you.
> 
> Based off this prompt: 'You're baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3AM and I'm angry but also really hungry'.

Poe hasn’t had a good night’s sleep for a week. When he goes to his job in the evenings, he’s living off coffee and cheap energy drinks to stay awake. He knows it’s not good, but it’s his life. This is one of the first night’s off he’s had off in a while, and he plans to get some sleep, you know that thing that helps a person function properly. (Never mind that Poe’s pretty sure he could sleep for a week and still be tired.)

He goes to sleep at the reasonable time of half past ten, all cosy in his bed with BB, his cat, on the end of the bed.

* * *

Poe wakes up for some reason. He looks at the clock on his desk net to his bed. It’s 3AM. Who the hell is up at 3 in the freaking morning? He knows he’s not going to be able to go to sleep until he’s found out who woke him up. He gets out of his bed. BB merely lifts her head and then goes back to sleep. Poe shakes his head fondly, so typical of BB.

When he reaches the kitchen, which is where the sounds are coming from, he finds a guy with his back towards the door where Poe is standing. He takes the moment of being unseen to observe the guy. The guy is bending down, taking something out of the oven. Then the guy puts the tray of things in the side to the right of the oven and turns around, spotting Poe.

Before the other guy can speak, Poe jumps in with, “Why the hell are you baking at 3AM?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” The guy replies with an easy smile, leaning back against the kitchen side, “So I thought I’d bake. Oh wait, I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“You sort of did,” Poe says, pointing at the wall to the right of them, “Considering that my room is there.”

“I’m sorry,” The guy holds out a hand for Poe to shake, “I’m Finn by the way.”

“Poe.” He says as he shakes the hand offered, “And there’s a definite way for you to get in my good books again.”

“There is?” Finn smirks, “I was beginning to get worried.”

“Yes, it’s to give me some of those cookies.”

“Well, I can certainly do that, if it keeps you sweet.” Finn winks, and Poe silently thinks that he’s doomed.

* * *

The next time Poe is woken up by Finn, it’s four months later, after they’ve gotten to know each other and love each other.

“Where you goin’?” He mumbles sleepily into his pillow, his hands stretching out to find Finn. He only finds the fur of BB.

“Kitchen. I can’t sleep.” Finn answers quietly.

“Ok,” Poe says, “See you in a bit.”

Finn presses a quick kiss to Poe’s cheek and then leaves Poe’s – _their_ – room for the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really fluffy! And I like it!
> 
> We all know that kudoes make my day.


End file.
